To Late
by tenten10
Summary: Neji is getting married, TenTen is crushed, New person comes 2 Konoha. Can Neji figure out how much TenTen means to him before its to late. And if he does will the members of his council let them get married.1ST FANFIC FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **"To Late"**

Author: tenten10

**Chapter 1**

(TenTen's point of view)

Knock Knock Knock

_Hinabi answered the door. TenTen figured it was best to just be nice than to start something with Neji's younger cousin. For some reason Hinabi didn't like TenTen; maybe it was the fact that women in the Hyuga family weren't supposed to be konoichi's, they were supposed to be respectful housewives. TenTen wasn't trying to be anything like that so she wasn't the ideal girl she saw Neji with(not that she would ever admit that she cared about who he was with, something that a Hyuga would never do) but she just didnt want him with this girl who she thought would lower her families rank or value._

"Hey Hinabi can you call Neji down" TenTen said as cheerfully as she could considering how early it was and the nauseating feeling in her gut that said something bad was going to happen today.

"You want to be a konoichi right?" she asked TenTen, leaning agaianst the door, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, why are you asking now?"

"Cause I just wanted to no. I think your to weak of a konoichi to be dating Neji! Personally I think that Neji could do so much better"

"FIRST! of all you little b.."

Neji appeared out of no wear just as she was about to give Hinabi, that little brat, a piece of her mind.

"Common TenTen lets go before you get me into trouble" the Hyuga prodigy said dragging the steaming TenTen away from his house to the training ground.

They were the fisrt ones at the training ground.

"Wow I wonder were everyone is"

"Hn" Neji said his mind clearly out of it.

Seeing the troubled look in Neji's eyes she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head.

"Neji-Kun, what's wrong?" putting her arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes.

He put his hand around her waist while trying to look away from her big brown eyes.

"It's nothing" he said as he pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her passionately she couldn't help but look at him.

_How did I get so lucky. _She thought as Neji hugged an kissed her. "_I have a boyfriend who was always there from me, from the days when I got put into the hospital after the Chinin exams because of Tamari, to when her parents died, to now. I'm so happy now that I found my Neji-Kun, I hope that I never lose him. I don't no what I would do if that was ever to happen._

"I know that you kissed me to get me to stop talking"

"No" he sayed calmly

"Yes"

"No" Neji sayed impaitently

"Fine Neji just ignore my question."

They looked into each others eyes.

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you later"

As they continued kissing TenTen could tell that his heart wasn't in it. His kisses felt different. And while TenTen was worrying about what was wrong with Neji Neji was contemplating on whether he should tell her right then and there but just as he was about to open his mouth...

"TENTEN-CHAN, NEJI-KUN I didn't know you were going to train so early today. Look at my two youthful flowers of youth." Lee said cheerfully. Happy to see his two teammates.

TenTen threw a kunai at his head.

"Go yell somewhere else Lee." said TenTen

Neji nodded Lee's way never taking his eyes off of TenTen.

Breaking there stare and looking at Lee TenTen said "Where's Guy-sama?"

"Oh he's sick so he won't be able to come today" Looking said as the sparkle from in his eye quickly disagreed. "Oh yeah he put you in charge TenTen.

"Huh?" Neji and TenTen said at the same time.

"Gai-sama said TenTen was in charge" Lee repeated really not understanding why they hadn't heard him the first time.

"Oh" Neji said.

"Oh OK fine then you and Neji start off with a battle."

While Neji and Lee started fighting TenTen started throwing kunai at different targets. Then she got a different idea.

She threw three of her weapons at Neji as he and Lee were fighting just to get for the hell of it.

Neji seeing them because he was so quick dodged all of them.

The battle was over anyway so it hadn't mattered much.

"You need to work a lot more on your aim TenTen." Neji said just waiting for her to explode

"Excuse me I'll have you know that I wasn't trying to hit you thank-you very much."

"You only say that because you missed. I've been noticing that you've been slacking off at practices lately" Neji said just waiting for her to explode.

"WHAT!!!! I BEEN WORKING JUST AS HARD AS YOU AND LEE HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!??!!!!. TenTen yelled at him. She wasn't slacking she was training just as hard as they were. "Fine if you don't believe me then I challenge you to a match"

She knew very well that he could kill her but she didn't care she was totally pissed off right now.

"Begin" Lee said happy that he was able to do Gai-sama's job an start the match.

They bowed towards each other showing respect.

"Twin Rising Dragon" TenTen yelled and a dozens of weapons came out of her scroll.

Neji did eight trigrams palms heavenly spin blocking all of her weapons. By the time the battle was finished TenTen was bleeding heavily and Neji hadn't even broken much of a sweat. But she didn't care because she had managed to pin Neji's legs to a tree. Even though she was happy she knew that she only won because Neji's mind was somewhere else.

After a couple more exercises they all went home. TenTen had cleaned up and was walking Neji back to his house.

As they got to his door she kissed him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" sad because she had to go home to to prepare food for her grandmother.

And as she was about to walk away Neji grabbed her hand and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry, I'm..."

"The Hyugaa prodigy stuttering; now that's something you don't see everyday" teasing Neji.

"I''m getting married" his face was blank but inside Neji was worried and almost scared.

Immediately TenTen's defenses went up. The cheery smile on TenTen's face slowly disappeared. _TenTen stay calm please. _She urged herself. But she couldn't help it. She exploded with rage and disbelief.

"WHAT?!!?!?" she threw him off of her as a look of horror and disbelief took over her face.

"I'm sorry, Haishi-sama told me this morning, that I was to be married on my birthday. But at least I'm a little lucky because I actually no the girl

I'm getting married to" with a hint of a smile on his lips.

TenTen heard the happiness in his voice and it felt like someone had pulverized her heart with a bat. Again she tried to calm herself down and surprisingly this time it worked.

"So you want to get married?" she said as she tried to calm her muscles down. They were starting to hurt a bit from glaring at so hard.

"No"Neji said giving Tenten a bit of hope.

"Then is there anyway of getting out of it?" her face emotionless.

"Yes but there's no need plus we can always just sti-"

Haishi opened the door.

"Get inside Neji" cutting him off in mid-sentence clearly irritated by this girl on the front of his door having an argument with his nephew.

"Hai" a relieved Neji said stepping inside and bowing, as a sign of respect, towards his uncle.

Just at least tell me if you like her."

"Hn" shrugging his white mysterious eyes blank.

He hadn't said anything but his body language told her everything that she needed to know. The answer was yes but they both knew that he was to stubborn and proud to admit it. Plus it wasn't like a Hyugaa to admit any type, or have for a matter of a fact, any type of emotion. Hn was all she needed to here anyway.

"You're a bastard, Hyugaa" she said coldly as she turned around and started to walk home. Tears threatening to spill from her radiant dark brown eyes and clenched her fist.

"_Damn I won't let him play with my emotions anymore._"


	2. Lets Get Out

Kyra here again with the new chapter. Um.. I noticed that a lot of people were putting my story on alert but they weren't reviewing. REALLY PEOPLE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL TILL NEJI TO COME AFTER YOU!!!! lol no I won't but really people please review it makes me happy and I come up with better ideas when you do.

**THANKS 4 Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!**

animegirl9989-Thanks 4 being my first reviewer!!!!, cherryblossom13101-Hope your happy that I'm updating so you don't have to come to my house evil chick but love you anyhow, and Uchiha's girl 66- no problem your story was really good!!

Disclaimer: I don't own "NARUTO". Something that I forgot to do at the beginning of the 1st chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Tenten had to get out of the house. all she could do was think about Neji and how much he hurt her. Her favorite thing to do other than fighting and training was dancing and singing. She had to go to the club that night to forget about all of her problems if at least for the moment. So she called Ino to ask if she wanted to go with her.

"Ino. Let's go out tonight" TenTen said.

"Sure where you want to go." Ino said boredly.

"I feel like dancing were going to the club tonight?"

"YES!! Finally, I'm going to call the rest of the girls OK?"

"Yeah sure" TenTen sighed feeling a bit tired.

"You all right TenTen?"

"Yeah I'll catch up with you and everyone else later."

"All right see you at Hinta's." Ino said. (Whenever they were going out they always meet by Hinata's house because she lived the closets to everyone.)

"NOOOO!!! I'LL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE CLUB ALRIGHT!!!"

"Damn paranoid psycho chick. Fine. Meet us at the club then. Lata?"

"Lata"

**AT THE CLUB**

_When everyone stepped out of the cab at the front of the club they got a series of howls and whistles from everyone. They ignored it all, the line, the people, the guys, and even some of the girls. They weren't called the S.H.I.T(_Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and of course TenTen)_ for nothing. They were let into the club no questions asked. Seeing TenTen out on the dance floor they ran to her._

_"DAMN!!!??!?!?!?!" _Sakura, Hinatayes Hinata. Ever since she had been with Naruto her stuttering was gone and she was more confident.and Ino yelled simultaneously.

"Wow Tennie you look soooooo pretty" Hinata yelled over the music.TenTen was wearing a nice black cut shirt that hugged her chest showing of her curves around the stomach area, tight fit jeans that showed how shapely her legs were. Training really did do wonders for her body. Not that she every showed it off. This was one of the few lucky occasions that people got to see her amazing body.

"Wow look how many guys there are in here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I know and TenTen why do you look so good tonight? What happened to the infamous baggy pants and the two tight panda buns." Ino said looking at TenTen as if she had come from another planet.

"Cause she feels like it Ino-Pig."

TenTen just rolled her eyes at them.

"I know but why?" Of course Ino said.

"Do I need a reason to dress up?" TenTen asked them while dancing to the music.

"No but I still don't get why? I guess I'm just used to your boyish wannabe look."

"If I cared about anything you ever said I think I would almost be insulted... I think"

"Wow Tenten your doing your thing out on the dance floor" someone had said to Tenten."Thanks" TenTen answered nonchalantly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um no offense but that was kind of a dumb question since I'm dancing right now." Not caring if she was being a little rude at this moment; she didn't want to have to deal with guys right now.

"Oh O.K let me make this more specific then. Would you like to dance with me?" he said for some reason not wanting to back off.

"Ummmmm maybe later. Sorry but I just want to hang out with my friends for a while"

"Not that we care weather she stay's or not" Ino said.

"Shut up Ino!" Hinata yelled at Ino.

"I think I like you better when you were quiet and you had that stuttering problem." Ino mumbled under her breath.

Sakura, the guy and TenTen laughed at them.

"I'll come find you later if I feel like dancing." TenTen said even though she had already made up her mind that she didn't want to dance with him.

"O.k and please don't forget" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

TenTen blushed but she was somewhat annoyed that this dude would not get the hell away. When he finally disappeared into the sea of people she let out a breath that she didn't no she was holding.

" What's wrong with you? Why didn't you go and dance with him?" Hinata asked TenTen leading the rest of the group to a table in the VIP room.

"Because I wanted to hang out with you guys for a while. I mean when was the last time we hung out as a group?" TenTen asked trying to change the subject.

"SAY CHEESE PEOPLE?" Sakura said out of no where. Everyone did a nice pose then she pulled her over to the guy. " Here take her and YOU" she said to TenTen "you better dance with him and I will kick your ass if you don't have fun with him."

"My damn, fine my song is playing anyway" TenTen rolled her eyes landing them on the guys face. He was quite cute. Actually he was SO FREAKING SEXY!!!.

He had short black shiny hair, nice cut muscles that showed threw his shirt, about 6" 1in., taller than her, always a plus, light in skin tone, prefect white teeth nice big hands. Nice for doing stuff with(A/N- SRRY VERY VERY bad mind Hentai mind.)

_O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)  
_

With this TenTen moved her hips from side to side at the beat._  
_

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

Making sure that all eyes were on her she started moving and pumping her body to the beat. Her curves moving and her feet hitting the floor on the right counts.

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone 

_Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'  
_

He kept his eyes on her. "What is your name?" he asked while moving his body in his own unique style.

"TenTen" she said sort of impressed with the fact that he was keeping up to her and looking almost as good as she was(A/N-Does this sound type concieted? Tell so I know if you want me to tune it down a little.) "And yours is?"

"It's Mamoru" he answered getting a little closer to her as she danced. "Your a really great dancer"

"Thanks. Your not that bad yourself" another girl said dancing next to him. TenTen laughed at her sad attempt to dance next to Mamoru.

"I was talking to this fine young lady right here" he moved the girl out of his way and held TenTen's hand.

Taken back by his sudden movement she stopped dancing and stared at him like he was nuts.

"Oh please what ever. You weren't worth my time anyway!!" the girl said and walked away switching her small butt.

_  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy_

Isn't he right Mamoru thought relating TenTen and her dancing to the song and letting go of her hand._  
_

_And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover  
_

With that TenTen swung her hair and drop to the floor coming up very seductively. She was dancing harder than she normally would and she couldn't tell why but she was loving it.

(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can _Google__, download the iTunes  
See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado _

"I just noticed something... I've never seen you in Konoha before?" she said trying to recall where she had seen his face. 

_Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer _

She did a weird twist with her body that looked so seductive that Mamoru dropped his mouth in awww. "I just learned to move here and where did you learn how to dance?" 

"I taught myself. Impressed?"

_Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
_

"I would have to say that your the best dancer that I have ever seen."

"Thank-you. I'll get back to my girls now. So hopefully I'll see you around sometime." She shook his hand and started walking back to her table where the rest of her friends were.

"Good-bye" he called out to her but he wasn't heard because of the loud music.

_  
_She sang the rest of the song while walking back to the table. _I_ _move my body like a cyclone. And I make you wanna do it all night long. Going hard when they turn the spotlights on because I moves my body like a cyclone. Just like a cyclone. I move my body like a cyclone and I make you wanna do it all night long. Going hard when they turn the spotlights on. Because she moves her body like a cyclone; a mighty cyclone._

"Oohhhh TenTen I saw you dancing with that guy." Sakura said excitedly.

"1. Of course you did. 2. His name is Mamoru. 3. You forced me to dance with him. 4. I saw you guys over here staring at me like I was some science project. Crazy motha..."she started mumbling under her breath something about something.After a few song some girls walked up to them.

"Hi" the tallest one said.

"Hey" Sakura said cautiously. She didn't like their vibe and neither did any of the other girls.

"So these are the girls that we here so much about."

"Hm I would guess so. Why do you want to know?" TenTen wanted to get into a fight; she needed to hit something so bad.

"No reason and no offense but I just think that there's nothing special about you guys that anyone would need to talk about." The prettiest girl said. She had green blue eyes, nice body but a whiny voice. She also had been the girl that had interrupted her dance with Mamoru

"Omg you again?" TenTen said exasperated.

"You know her TenTen?" Ino said looking over all of the girls.

"Nope, but the one in the middle got in the middle of my dance"

"Hmmm" Hinata said. She started to look at all of the girls. She had never seen any of them in Konoha before.

"Look I'm Jun, she's Bo(she pointed to a girl on her left), and she's kinata. We're new here and we're going to take over" she walked up to TenTen " and you guys need to stay out of our way."

They all started laughing.

"Bitch please!!!. One your nobody in our town. Two I don't care who you are but nobody gets near my friends like that, and three I think you better stay out of _OUR_ way or else you will fear _OUR_ wrath. Let's go guys its starting to get boring in here anyway" Sakura said pushing past all of them. TenTen on her way out made sure to bump the last girl hard. She bumped her so hard that she tumbled over and she bumped into a guy who bumped into another guy who started a brawl with the three girls in the middle of it all. When they walked out they saw the pretty girl, Jun get slapped by another girl. They were in an up roar of laughter when they got out of the club. They all went there separate ways but Hinata asked Ino to meet her at the ramen shop. There was something that she needed to talk to her about. It was about those 3 girls and it wasn't good.

* * *

Finally I'm sorry it took me so long to update but ill try 2 do it more often. Plus press the purple button that says go at the bottom leftit would really make my day and make me update faster.

Kyra: L8terz


	3. Mr Boombasticnothing to do with story

**THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!!**

animegirl9989; GiantFishSquid- thanks 4 reviewing on my story and thanks for making my story the first that You've reviewed; cherryblossom13101- happynow great job on Friday YOU ROCKED!!!; Inoprincess123- YOU TOTALLY KILLED IT IN UR RACE GREAT JOB!!; Uchiha's girl 66- your a cool person u know can't wait 4 ur other stories!

**You Guys Rock**

Hey people it's Kyra hear. Sorry it takes me so long to update. Hope this chapter is worth it. And if it's not the next chapter will!!

Disclaimer: Je ne posseder naruto.(I no own Naruto.)

* * *

Neji walked into Jun's room and shook her awake. Her room was pink with a black dragon that crossed on all of the walls. She had light pink dresser's and a huge mirror that took over one of the walls. 

"What the hell do you want Neji. Go away"

"Come, I'm taking you to training with me today." Neji handed her some clothes.

"Um, what are these?" she looked at the sweats with disgust and astonishment. Fully awake now. "Are you, like, expecting me to wear this"

"Yes"

"No" _'HA! Your out of your mind if you think your about to make me wear that'_

She went to her closet which she had ordered her father to send her closet with her. She picked out a baby blue Kimono with white vines that came up to her knees. It had a dark blue bow that was tied in the back. The dress came up to knees. Jun laid it out on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your not wearing that"

"Yes, I am" she said walking towards the bathroom.

"No" she closed the door. The water ran in the bathroom for about 5 minutes. Jun came back out. She had on a bra and panties.

"Neji-kun" she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck pressing her body close to his. "Can't we please jus stay home. Please Neji"

He took her arms from around his neck.

"No"

"Humph"

"I haven't been to training with my teammates in about a week"

"So?" she plopped down on the bed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Put on your clothes and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes."

"No"

"You better" he said and walked out of the door.

"Stupid Neji being stupid and stupidly dragging me to go meet his dumb and stupid team!"

"Nice way to talk about your fiancé Jun" Kinata said.

Bo appeared right behind her.

"You think?" Jun said sarcastically cocking her head to the side, something that had stuck with her since her childhood.

"Yep it's really nice Jun" Bo said. Kinata rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

'Why do I hang out with this girl again?' Jun thought.

Bo looked up to Jun as her ideal. This sometimes annoyed Jun but the only reason she kept her around was because she was like her servant following her every word and command. Kinata on the other hand was the total opposite. She only liked Jun because of the concerts and other fun things they did together. Kinata would never grovel at Jun's feet.

* * *

"Ready to go Neji. Oh and Kinata and Bo are coming with us." 

"Your little posse. Whatever."

"Hey Neji" Kinata said.

"Hn"

"I'm getting tired of that answer" Kinata mumbled.

Walking through the forest, since Jun's two friends weren't Kooichi(**A/N-sorry if I spelt that wrong) **they couldn't jump threw the trees, Jun kept getting hitting in the face with tree branches, stumbled and tripped over roots, fell in mud three times, and the heel of one of her shoes broke. When she had walked into the clearing of the training ground she was a mess. Neji walked over to Lee and Gai-sensei since they were the only people around.

'Damn were's the sane person when you need her' he thought.

"Gai-Sensei and Lee, this is my fiancé Jun" Neji said glaring at them. Daring one of them to say something towards her appearance. They both bowed to show respect towards the princess.

"HELLO JUN. SO YOU ARE THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER THAT HAS STOLEN NEJI-KUN'S HEART !!!!!!!!!!" Lee said enthusiastically giving them his superhero.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FREAK. BEFORE YOU MAKE ME GO DEAF!" Jun stormed away into the forest and Bo ran after her. "Dumb ass" she mumbled under her breath.

Neji smacked Lee over his head.

"Dobe"(**A/N-I know that it's Sasuke's word but i just wanted to use it for right now)**

As Jun and Bo were walking they heard a lot of grunts. As the walked threw the clearing they saw a girl with two buns on her head which looked like panda ears. She was throwing kunai at various targets always hitting the bulls eye. Suddenly her smoke bombs went off around the training area. Jun and Bo couldn't see anything.

"Who the hell are you" said TenTen appearing behind Jun with a kunai held at her throat.

"Listen bitch I suggest you get the fuck off of me before my fiancé comes." Jun said looking around for Bo

"HA! Please I wish he would" she said not knowing who Jun's fiancé was.

"What did you do to my um "friend"?"

"Look up" TenTen told her. She looked up and saw Bo hanging from from a net. Her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were tied together and her mouth was gagged. Jun started laughing. "You really need new friends. Seriously I mean she sees you hanging and she laugh's."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. She is m-m-my friend. Don't pick on her like that. I'm sure she wasn't laughing at me" Bo said defending Jun.

TenTen and Jun laughed at her ignorance. TenTen let Jun go but was still alert.

"Hn, I know you. You're that girl from the club." Jun said.

"Oh yeah and your that girl that cut in my dance and disrespected me and my friends" TenTen said with a smirk. "Hey you were so big and bad at the club how about you prove how tough you really are."

"Are you sure? You don't want to be embarrassed now do you."

"Yeah whatever. Says the girl who couldn't defend herself less than a minute ago."

They both got into there fighting stances. Jun charged at Ten Ten first. She did a flip into the air showering TenTen with kunai's. Luckily she had no aim so TenTen didn't need to move an inch.

"One you don't mess with me and my friends." TenTen said grabbing Jun's foot while she was in the air and flung her into a tree. Then she took 7 shirunken(**A/N-srry don't know how to spell that either)** out and used it to pin her to the tree.

"Two you really shouldn't talk all that shit if you have nothing to back it up. LEAF HURRICANE JUTSU" Delivering kicks to her face and stomach. Something that Lee had taught her. Then she started to punch her in her face making her bleed. They both didn't see Neji, Kinata and everyone else coming towards them.

Neji came out of no where and held onto TenTen's hands. Her eye twitched.

"Unpin her from the tree now"

"Hey we were in the middle of a match here"

"TenTen I would like you to meet my fiancé." TenTen looked at Lee and Gai-sensei. They looked at the trees around the area.

"Are you serious?" TenTen asked Neji appalled.

"Aw sweets why do you look so down?" Kinata said as she was trying to get the shiruken to bugde.

"So this is her?" something still not connecting in her brain. Though she did feel quite amused.

"Hey babe don't look like that" Kinata said.

"Neji i'm so freaking tired of you and all of your bullshit. I hope you and your new girlfriend are happy." Her eyes shoot daggers at him and if looks could kill Neji would already be buried 12 feet under.

"TenTen I said I was sorry. It was fate's fault that we couldn't be together"

"Go away Neji. I'm tired of you and your fucking fate. There's no such thing" she pulled away from Neji who for some reason was still holding her hands. "Own up Neji"

"To what? The fact that he didn't want to be with you. I mean look at you" Jun said wiping the blood from her face. "Then look at me"

TenTen swiftly took a Kunai from out of her pants pocket and threw it into Jun's arm. She screamed out in pain yet Neji still didn't move from his spot from beside TenTen.

"Yeah, look at you pinned to a tree looking weak and pathetic." she never took her eyes off of Neji. "You must be very happy about that. Good for you."

"Even like this I still look better though fucking bitch"

Her eyes pierced his and she didn't unlock there gaze until he shifted. Everything was quiet then TenTen took a kunai out. Bo had drop from her spot with a loud thunk no one had even seen TenTen through the shiruken except for Neji.

"OW!!!" she yelled.

TenTen turned and walked towards her home with her hands clasp behind her back.

"I really wish you to good luck with your marriage" she called behind her back.

'I'm over you.' she laughed quietly to herself at her inside joke.

Neji then went to tend to all of Jun's wounds. He wrapped them in bandages picked her up bridal style and took her home. She went to sleep in his arms.

'Now this is how it's supposed to be. I'm going to make sure that the TenTen girl doesn't get in my way.' Jun thought the whole way home.

* * *

Tell if you like it tell me if you didn't. I'll update by friday.

KYRA: L8TERZ!!!!!


	4. Gettng to know each other

Hello people! Kyra is back again sorry, about the long wait for updates I'm really trying to...(I could keep going on like this for a while so just skip that part.) I might be able to update sooner thatn before since I finally know where this story is heading. There will be some NejiTen ness in a couple of chapters. Please be patient with me.

**THANK'S EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY.**

Inoprincess123; cherryblossom13101; nejihyuga23-just so you know "hn"isn't really a review but thanks anyway; animegirl9989; Karnen- thanks for enjoying the story; Aquawende-Jun is planning something good; WeaponsMistress- Jun pisses me off too; xxxitachi-uchihaxxx- thanks for reviewing!!

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: If I had owned Naruto... notice I said "**if I had" **so obviously I don't(so sad).

P.S- I didn't really like this chapter that much, it seemed a little calm and boring in the beginning, but tell me what you think about it in a review !!!!

* * *

TenTen walked into her small apartment and signed. Even though it is so small the house is very stylish and colorful. The Livingroom has light blue walls a dark blue carpet, with a black fold out couch, flat screen T.V(which the guys would watch Football, Chess?, Tennis matches, and any other sport they could find on the tele.), love seat, lamps, and a bookshelf which was packed with some of her many weapons. Her Kitchen has tan walls with a wooden floor, wood chair, a mahogany table, mahogany shelf's which held more of her weapons in them, a regular white stove which almost never had food in it, a white stove, a stainless steel sink, red plates and cups, and her kitchen almost always stayed clean(the guys would sometimes wreck it looking for food even though they knew that she didn't have any). Her bathroom is orange with gold stars that she painted on herself with a brown carpet, red toilet, sink, and bathtub. The bathtub has a basinet next to it that was filled with weapons. When she was stressed she would sometimes through weapons at her wall. Her bed room is a ruby red color with yellow dots on the wall behind her bed, with a yellow carpet and dark red furniture and accessories. To the left of her bed is a small dark red night stand, to the right is her dresser, to the front is a small closet. Her narrow hall is painted a light green. She walked to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed putting her hands behind her head.

"Now lets review the events for this weekend. Hmmm... lets see, first my boyfriend dumps me or as boys like to put it: Letting me down easily. Haw humor me." she drifts off to sleep for a second. "Um... what was I talking about now? Um? No clue" she yawned.

She got confused and went to go take a shower.

"Why does this happen" she laughed to herself "Just when things finally look good..." another sigh escaped from her lips. "OK now your over it. You not one to sulk over anything or anyone. Especially not a boy. Have you gone absolutely mad. Well me? OK I'm not getting confused again."

TenTen got out of the shower and started singing to herself. She wanted to get out of the house again. So she lotions her up put on a black Chinese shirt with a red and white pattern. She was putting on black pants as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on" she called out.

She opened the door and saw Naruto standing at her door with grocery bags.

"Hey TenTen" he said walking in the house to the Kitchen.

"Hey, what's with the bags"

"Well I was just coming back a mission and passing the market and thought that I you could use some stuff" TenTen's eyebrows went up "and plus the guys and I are going to watch Football tonight. Well that is if you say we can."

She laughed alittle.

"You could have just asked me" she told him "you didn't have to bribe me with food."

He chuckled to himself.

"Well you see, I really didn't, I just brought you some bottled waters. The rest is for the guys while we watch the game."

"Oh wow, it doesn't matter I'm going out anyway."

"Cool, where?"

"No clue, just to walk around I guess?"

"Hmm.. OK HAVE FUN THEN!!"

She put on black Chinese slippers and was back out of the door.

"Don't trash my house Naruto or else I'll kill you" she called out before closing the door.

As she was walking through Konoha, she looked around taking in all of the scenery. The beautiful sakura petals were floating throughout the air; making it smell sweet like perfume.

She went into a tea shop. Not wanting to go to the regular ramen shop because she didn't feel like seeing anyone she knew. She just wanted to sit and think by herself for a few moments. She sat in a chair at an empty table and ordered some peppermint tea. She just sat, closed her eyes, leaned back into her chair, and relaxed.

"Hello Ms. TenTen" she opened one eye alittle.

"Hello Mamoru. What brings you here?" she says closing it again.

"The smell of food. How have you been?"

She lets out a small laugh. "Stressed and... who care's" she sat up right. "Sit down will you"

"Sure"

The waitress came over to take his order.

"Hi, I'm Meiko, may I please take your order." she says as she leaned over the table giving Mamoru a nice view of her cleavage. At the same time putting her butt in TenTen's face.

"You know that's really rude" TenTen said in a calm voice.

"Huh, um, what is?" she said stilling drooling over Mamoru while he was looking at Tenten.

"You shoving your really small, flat, and ugly butt in my face. Not doing your job, flirting with my friend here while where having a nice conversation, shoving your **VERY** small chest in his face. That's really rude. Or at least I would think so. How about you Mamoru?" there was a huge smirk on TenTen's face, Mamoru was trying not to cause a scene by laughing to hard even though there were a bunch of people laughing from TenTen's comment, while Meiko had her mouth open so wide you could see her tonsils at the back of her throat.

She finally resumed her composure standing up straight and stormed off with what little dignity she had left.

"Your really funny you know that" TenTen smiled for the second time that day.

"Only when I'm trying to be serious."

"I don't think where going to get anything from these people so do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Sure why not?"

"Because I might be a pedophile and try and rape you."

"If that was the case I might just decapitate you. We wouldn't want that now would we?" she walked passed him and started to walk towards the park.

"Nope I sure as hell wouldn't" 'thought I would like to see you try'

They walked to the park in silence enjoying the quietness around them. When they got to the park TenTen sat in one of the swings. Mamoru started to push her gently.

"So tell me something about yourself dear TenTen"

"Well there's really nothing to know." she sighed

'Stop acting like that your starting to get like **you know who, **all cold and distant.' she thought to herself

"I'm pretty sure there's something"

"OK fine, lets see... I'm not a your average girl, i hate pink, make-up, shopping, annoying people, people who can't believe in themselves, socks I know kind of weird but yeah socks, coffee, traders, smoking, and that's pretty much it I think. Oh no i also hate it when people try to tell me that I'm weak. (A/N-I actually do hate all of those things) I like weapons of course, food, chocolate, dogs, did I say food already?, animals, my friends, and I think that's it"

'Your forgetting Neji you know'

**'No I'm not I just don't want to acknowledge him at the moment'**

'Yes you do. HELLO I'M YOUR INNERSELF, YOUR THOUGHTS, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME' her innerself said/thought fuming.

**'Exactly your me, and me being the bigger person or in this case the person who controls the body you listen to me. I am allowed to do what I feel. You. No. Control. Me. I control you and if I say that I don't want to think about Neji. I won't. Got it?'**

Nope" suddenly many images of her and Neji started to pop into her head.

"Fucking Bitch" Tenten said out loud.

"Excuse me" Mamoru said rasing an eyebrow.

"Um I'm sorry but I've just developed a seriously manger headache. I got to go home." she got up and started to walk towards her apartment.

"Sure I'll walk you home"

"It's really not necessary, your probably still hungry since I ruined a potentially free meal for you just now"

"It's OK, I'm not that hungry and I can always get something while I'm walking back."

"OK. So tell me something about yourself then. Since I've told you alittle about me. It would only be fair." she said as they were walking to her house.

"Sure but can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure"

"Why is your eye twitching?

"My headache, now about you." she said trying to take the subject off of her.

"Well I'm Hunaro Mamoru, I just moved here from China, I, like you, like dogs and other animals, interesting people, people who strive to become better than what they already are, I'm training to become a medic-nin, my parents are still in China, I am supposed to be the next in line to inherit my father's business ... and I think that's about it for my likes. I hate fangirls and fake people, and people who can't hold themselves up on their own. That's basically it."

"Well I'll be damned, I actually forgot about the fangirls. There really stupid for trying to throw themselves at a person that doesn't want them." TenTen said. "Any who, what company do you parents own?"

They were in front of her door now.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me this Friday or Saturday. I'll tell you everything you want to know and in return I want to know more about you. OK?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Remember, because I might be a pedophile." he said smiling.

"Then I'll just have to circumcise you. That would be painful would it?" she smiled back at him.

"Yes it would" he laughed. 'Her smile is beautiful and her lips look so luscious.' he thought.

"So this Friday at 7:30?"

"Sure" he said stepping a bit closer. "It's a date"

"Yep" he kissed her and she didn't kiss back at first.

'KISS HIM BACK' she yelled in her head.

**'but I don't want to. I want my Neji-kun'**

'Fuck that arrogant bastard of a retard. It's probably what he's doing to Jun right now the little hoe.'

Mamoru stopped kissing her.

"I'm really sorry I don't no why I didn't stop myself just now." she looked at him stupidly.

"No problem"

This time she kissed him and just as they where getting into it Naruto opened the door.

"HEY, WHAT THEY HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE, OR GO THE FUCK HOME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

'Note to self. Never ever, **EVER**, get this girl mad at you' Mamoru thought to himself.

"OK TenTen" he said cowering into the house.

Mamoru sweatdropped.

"Gomen(A/N-Did I spell that right?). About that, the guys like to come over and watch TV sometimes don't worry though there all just friends" TenTen said. 'Damn now I'm going to have to go inside the house and explain to them what I was doing kissing a guy.'

**'and why is that again'**

'Hm good point'

**'THAT IS NEVER TO BE SAID IN YOUR HEAD AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME'**

"OK so I'll come and pick you up on Friday then"

"Good bye then" she said pecking him on the cheek.

She watched him leave her building. Then she turned around and faced her door.

"Aww fuck" she sighed.

She stepped inside her apartment only to have all the guys staring and glaring at her.

"Aw damn" she murmured.

* * *

L8TER PPL

Kyra


	5. And It Happened Again

KYRA IS BACK PEOPLE!!!!! There's no reason for such a late update except that I'm seriously lazy and finals(but mostly because I'm seriously lazy). Lol sorry about that but the story will be finished soon I'm glad that so much people like it and that you all keep reviewing. It's much appreciated.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!**

animegirl9989-Your almost always my first reviewer. **YOU ROCK!!!**; cherryblossom13101- Your threat will always stand until this story is finished and when I write knew one's it will be there AND YES WE ARE SOCK HATING BUDDIES YEAH!!!!! lol; Alquawende- thanks for the constructive criticism I needed it; Elizabeth-don't worry like I said I'll finish it soon; nejihyuga23- THAT'S RUDE !!!! ADVERTISING UR STOUR AND THEN NOT EVEN FINISHING IT!!!! WE'LL GET YOU(lol I'm slow); Uchicha's girl 66- no problem 4 not being able to review I'm just glad your reading my story YOU ROCK TOO!!!!; otherrelmwriter- I agree with you. TenTen is a really independent kunoichi and strong too!; Nightshadow Dweller- kool name and your story was absolute incredible.

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

Disclaimer: If I had owned Naruto... notice I said "**if I had" **so obviously I don't(cue anime tears).

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME MAMORU!!!!"

TenTen threw another kunai into his arm and he cried out in pain.

"YOU KISSED THREE OTHER FREAKING GIRLS, AT THE SAME DAMN TIME, WHILE YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH ME!!"

"Aw fuck you just had to go and get the girl mad at you didn't you" he murmured to himself. "AND WHO THE HELL TAKES KUNAI AND SHURUKEN ON DATES?" he yelled to no one in particular

"I DO YOU LOW LIFE OF A BASTARD" TenTen said as she threw a shuruken into his leg.

**Flashback**

Mamoru and TenTen had just left her house after one of there lovely make out session.

TenTen had on an elegant black dress that showed all of her hot curves and her very shapely legs. She curled her hair and pinned it up into a nice style. She put on gold bracelets that she had found behind her dresser. Pretty gold earrings that matched with a necklace and completed with black high heels. The only pair of high heals that she owned which were only used on seduction mission. She decided not to where make-up since it made her break out and just bit on her lips hard so that they they would turn into a bright shade of red.

Mamoru had on a black tuxedo a red silk looking shirt under it and a black tie. He had a black watch with red accents on it. Black Italian shoes.

"Wow you look beautiful TenTen" Mamoru said finally taking in what she was wearing.

"Thank-you. You don't look so bad yourself. So were are we going today?"

"You'll see don't worry about it"

While they were walking to the restaurant they talked about him and his life his favorite colors. By the time they got to the restaurant TenTen was kinda bored, really hungry, and thought the guy was a little conceited but she ignored it.

During dinner Mamoru kept looking over her shoulder and he wasn't listening to her, not that they were talking that much. He excused himself from the table right before the check came and went to the "bathroom".

She waited for half an hour before going to look for him. That's when she found him with Jun, Bo, and Kinata. She exploded on all for of them called Ino and Sakura to see if they could handle the tree girls and she would handle that son of a traitor. But before she left she pinned the girls to the walls of the girls bathroom. Mamoru seeing that she had weapons on her ran away.

She then yelled after him "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME MAMORU"

She chased him all the way to the park embeded a few weapons into and that's how they got to where they are now.

**End Flashback**

"I want nothing to do with you Mamoru just live me alone" TenTen said sadly realizing that she had just lost two men to the same girl. Trying to be the better person "Hope you two-oops four people will be happy together. That if Neji doesn't kill you first.

She walked away, head held high and hands balled into a fist wanting to kill the next guy that looked at her wrong.

"I'm sorry TenTen. I really am!"

"Bullshit" she coughed out and then giggled.

They both parted Mamoru to the hospital because he was bleeding everywhere and TenTen home.

Once she got home she took a shower put on her robe and sat on her windowsill. She started to sing.

"Just to think about it, I would do things that I would regret (tryna get you to)  
To understand how I felt for you  
I tried real hard time and time again  
but I didn't know  
my love wouldn't grow, I should've just let it go  
But I stayed around thinking you would learn to love

And we both knew, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go  
Should've let you go

Couldn't do without it, I felt I needed you in my world (to get me by, by)  
More and more I looked out for you, you tried to play me like a fool so I  
Didn't care that love wasn't there, had to just let it go  
Couldn't stay around, thinking you would learn to love

And now I'm gone, plus I'd rather be alone  
We both grown, lower your tone over the phone, aight  
I should've known, damn I should've known  
It wouldn't last long, when you didn't come home some nights  
And now I'm on, in the zone, handle business on my own  
So respect the queen on the throne, aaight  
Here's some strong advice, move on, that's life  
You're wrong, I'm right, and I'm glad I let you go" 

She laughed at her attempt to rap. The doorbell rang and she got up to get it. 

"And we both knew, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I should've let you go  
Should've let you go

Don't know why you would ever lie to me so,  
But I should've let you

She opened the door.

Don't know why I could never let..." she trailed off.

**SLAP!!!!!**


	6. Can't Let You Go

Kyra is back again people!!!! I'm so glad that so much people reviewed for my last chapter it was much appreciated. I SO HAPPY... ok any who now that my awkward moment has past it is now time for the rest of the disclaimer. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue which I should post sometime this week. I just wanted thank everyone who has read my story I hope you guys liked it. Oh yeah NejiTen in this chapter and a lemon. I'll warn you when it comes up and for those who don't like lemons I suggest that you read the beginning of the chapter to see how everything is resolved.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

nejitenfan-thanks for being my first reviewer in my last chapter; cherryblossom13101-you rocked on Monday you were so awesome!!!!; nejitenten4eva-I know that you don't like cliffs so I hope this chapter makes up 4 it; NightshadowDweller- i think you already know who slapped who; animegirl9989-lol he really is a jerk I was getting mad just reading what I wrote!!! lol; otherrelmwriter- the NejiTen is finally here; spazzygurl-I hope you like the end; neji123- glad that you liked my story so far!; Lloud Uchicha-hope you like the cliff hanger and the last chapter

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song either it's called "Love Is Wicked" and for those that don't understand what it's saying it's probably because it's by a Jamaican group. You guys should really check it out the song it so nice and the video is even better!!

* * *

She tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"she shouted she was on the verge of tears.

"No! TenTen please let me talk to you." Neji said in his silky voice that used to make TenTen melt. Now it just made her blood boil.

_Running around I Can't Get Through My Day  
Thoughts Of You Just Keep Consuming Me  
(tell me) Thought I Could Do It But Now I See  
That Your, not Mine, And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yeah_

"NEJI WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE? NOW!!!!!" she yelled her voice breaking because she was about to have a meltdown and of all the yelling she was doing this week. This week was taking a toll on her mentally and physically.

"TenTen please just let me talk to you let me explain what I did and why I did it." he said sincerely.

"Neji you don't have to explain anything to me!"she hissed.

"Yes I do"

He tried to grab her hand but she jumped back giving him enough space to come into the house.

"Neji please get out" she said exhaustedly.

"I'm not gonna go until you let me explain"

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO!!!!!"

_I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Day)  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make You Stay (Stay)  
(Cause I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say  
I'll Be Lovin You Eternally_

She backed up to a wall slid down and started to cry.

"TenTen..." he said walking towards her.

She scooted away.

"Don't Neji please." she said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry I-" Neji started.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Hyuga, just say what you have to say and go." she said in a deathly tone which was kind of muffled by her crying and her robe.

He started hesitantly but then stopped. He wanted so bad to go over to her, hold her, wipe her tears away with his hands, tell her it would all be ok, comfort her anyway he could, make her stop crying, make her trust him again, be with her, love her(not that he ever stopped), just anything. Instead he was halfway across the room forcing his body not to go to her.

He didn't care that she was mad at him. He slowly walked over to her. He kneeled down right beside her, and he hugged her.

Tenten started to beat his chest with her fist and yelled for him to let her go but he held onto her and took the pain.

"No No No No No NOOOO!!!!. NEJI DO NOT TOUCH ME I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME, NOO!!!" as she cried harder and harder the yelling and the hitting stopped.

_(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Tears On Ma Pillow Ca Yo Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Ca Yo Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Kisses Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait Fa Ya Call Caz Yo Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Ca Yo Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Pain In My Heart Ca Yo Love Is Wicked  
By The Lovin Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked_

He put her hair behind her ears. Since it was out, it was getting in the way of her face.

"Look I broke off the marriage with Jun" Neji said quietly.

"What!!?!" TenTen's head snapped up.

"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry TenTen, I know I hurt you but-"

"But nothing Neji" She jumped up her anger returning at the mention of how he hurt her. "you did what you had to do said what you had to say now get out" She said holding the door open for him to leave.

He got up, walked to the door. With one hand closed it quickly and with the other took her two hands and put them over her head.

"What the fuck!!!" she said astionished.

He pressed his body close to hers and whispered into her ear.

"I broke off the marriage because I love you"

The heat of his voice and his breath sent shivers down the same of her back.

She moaned.

"N-no y-ou dont-t-t" the tears returned.

"Please don't cry TenTen, all I've every wanted to do was make you happy. I had to make a choice between you and my clan. It might have taken me a while but I want to choose you Ten-Chan. Please tell me it's not to late" he said pleadingly wiping the tears away.

_Baby I Loved You From The Very Start, yea Yeah  
Even Though I Knew That You Would Break My Heart  
And I, Couldn't Resist The Way You Touched Me Baby  
Was I, A Fool, To Think I'd Play nothin but 2 (two)_

TenTen had closed her eyes and leaned her head against against the wall. She knew he was looking at her and if she looked into his eyes she would forgive him. She didn't want to. What if he decided one day that he wanted to be with her. If he left her good reason or not she knew she couldn't handle it.

"Neji I... can't. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Are you sure TenTen-Chan?" he asked sadly.

"I want to so bad-"

"So then tell me what I have to do or say for you to forgive me. TenTen I promise that I will never hurt you again. It was all a mistake that I plan never to make again. I know you want to forgive me. Take another chance on me Tenten and I vow to make you the happiest women in the world. I will give you all the love and attention that you need just say you'll take me back" he put his forehead to hers on the brink of tears.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even breath. She knew that if she said anything or did anything she would run**(A/N- lol where the heck is she running to, she's pinned against the wall; I'm sorry I was about to cry had to do something)** right back into his arms like he wanted her to.

_I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Day)  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make You Stay (Stay)  
(Cause I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say  
I'll Be Lovin You Eternally_

Seeing that she was going to stay quiet he pulled a black velvet box out of the right side of his jacket. He let her hands go and they dropped to her sides. She didn't move.

"TenTen I want you to be with me forever" there was a ping to her heart. How bad did she want that too. How freaking bad. He continued "I want to be able to love you for life. Me and only me."

He took a deep breath in.

"Tennie-Chan... will you marry me?"

Her eyes popped open. She stared at him. It was like time froze. They stood still just staring at each other.

"**Oh. My. God. Please Neji ... should I say yes"**

"Do you want him to end up with another Jun?"

"**Of course not but ... I mean... really marriage?"**

"Do you love him?"

"**We both no that I do"**

"There's your answer"

_Wa Mih A Go Do?  
Fi Get Ova You?  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure?  
Someone Call De Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Got Mih Carrying Feelins Fih U Fih U Fih You_

"**HEY!!! You can't trick me into saying I do!!!!!"**

"Can and just did, you knew you wanted to say it anyway. Just needed some help realizing it. Say yes already!!!"

_a Kissin, Ya Huggin, Ya Luvin, Ya Sexin Uh Uh Uh  
Oh My Baby I Am Missin You_

She took a deep breath in. Then she kissed him.

**PEOPLE ALL WHO DO NOT LIKE LEMONS SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN THAT SAYS THE LEMON IS OVER!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Someone deepened the kiss and TenTen hands started to roam Neji's body through his clothes. He kept his hands to her face.

She pulled him towards her bedroom.

At the bedroom Neji used his chakra to tie her to the wall. He undid the robe that was holding him back from seeing her naked body. He started to massage her breast and kiss on her neck. TenTen arched her back into his hands.

"Ne..ji" she wanted to tell him to untie her but all that would come out of her mouth was his name. Her mind was on overload and she was loving the attention that her body was getting.

TenTen bit her lip which was all she could do to keep from moaning.

Neji then removed one of his hands, kissed her nipple and TenTen lost it. Her head thrust against the wall and she started to moan his name louder.

He used his tongue and played with her nipples. Biting them, licking them, sucking on them. All he wanted to do was please her; he had to make up for hurting her someone and this was a start. He moved to the other one not wanting it to feel left out.

More moans escaped from her lips and this was causing Neji to get harder and harder by the second. It was taking a lot of energy not to just fuck her hard and fast right there.

He moved back up towards her neck and started to lick her sensitive spot. He then started to kiss her while his hands cupped her pussy.

"TenTen, am I making you wet" he said in a smexy voice which sent shivers down the small of her back.

He trailed kisses and nibbled his way from her chest, to her stomach, and just above the light curls of her feminine hairs he looked up. Looked into her lust filled eyes for permission. She whined urging him to keep going.

He then licked the inside of her thighs. He took two fingers and slowly put them inside of her and kept them there.

"Neji" She whined and started to move against his fingers to create more friction.

Neji smirked then started to move his fingers faster in and out of her curling them. Which made her call out his name even more and a lot louder. Again he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Placing her legs on his shoulders for better access he pushed further into her sugary walls.

"Neji please faster faster faster!!!" she yelled trying to move to the rhythm of his tongue.

He felt her walls tighten around his tongue as she orgasm.

He licked her slit taking in all of her cum.

"Neji untie me now" she said her voice voice filled with longing and desire.

He untied her wondering what she was going to do but his pervish thoughts where cut short when she jumped on him making him fall onto the bed.

"Neji I love you"

"I love you more then you know"

She undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. He threw them off with his feet. She looked at his member jerking in his boxers.

She used her teeth to pull down his boxers. Then taking his member into her hand she moved up and down earning small moans from Neji but she wanted him to yell her name. She licked all around his dick touching everything but the head. Small grunts could be heard from him.

She then put her mouth his dick and started to deep throat him all while massaging his balls with her hands.

"AHHHH Ten-"

She giggled. He didn't have a chance to finish the rest of her name as she pushed a finger up his ass and he orgasm. TenTen licked all of the cum from around her mouth. Then crawled back up on Neji's chest to give him a light kiss. The kissed got deeper and turned into a passionate one getting Neji instantly hard again. He flipped her onto her back and positioned himself over her.

"This might hurt a little bit" he said looking at her.

"I know" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and started to nibble on his ear.

He pushed himself slowly inside of her when he came to her barrier he stopped.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh"

He pushed inside of her and she screamed and bit into his neck.

After a while she started to rock her hips signaling that he could continue.

"Ah so warm"

"Neji k-koibito f-faster" she began panting as she felt the fire in her stomach growing and the sound of flesh smacking together and Neji moaning in her ear.

Neji held onto her hips and started to go faster pounding harder and harder into her.

They finally orgasm together at the same time.

**OK THE LEMON IS FINALLY OVER SO YOU CAN START TO READ NOW!!**

"So you really want to marry me huh?"

"Of course" Neji said snuggling into her breast.

TenTen went to sleep with two names on her mind.

'Neji Hyuga and TenTen Hyuga. Humph not bad'

They both feel asleep with a smile on there lips.

* * *

Well this is the end of my story I hoped you guys liked it.

L8TERZ: KYRA!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
